


Jealousy

by anotherinsanewriter



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherinsanewriter/pseuds/anotherinsanewriter
Summary: Member(s): Jaebum (Got7) and Jungkook (BTS)Summary: When Jungkook walks in on you and Jaebum about to do it, Jaebum allows Jungkook to join you knowing of his jealousy.Warning(s): Smut, Daddy kink, Noona kink, orgasm denial, handcuffsAuthor's Note: This is my first proper smut so I apologize if it's absolutely terrible. While I will apologize for the poorly written aspect... I will not apologize for the fact that I utilized the time that I was supposed to be doing my school work to write this. I know I am going to hell... Also I added more kinks than what Yeri asked for... I literally went all out with this fic as I think is pretty evident. Also it was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I want to have so much happen that I am breaking it up into multiple parts. It will likely be either two or three parts. Now without further adieu, Enjoy!





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Member(s): Jaebum (Got7) and Jungkook (BTS)  
> Summary: When Jungkook walks in on you and Jaebum about to do it, Jaebum allows Jungkook to join you knowing of his jealousy.  
> Warning(s): Smut, Daddy kink, Noona kink, orgasm denial, handcuffs  
> Author's Note: This is my first proper smut so I apologize if it's absolutely terrible. While I will apologize for the poorly written aspect... I will not apologize for the fact that I utilized the time that I was supposed to be doing my school work to write this. I know I am going to hell... Also I added more kinks than what Yeri asked for... I literally went all out with this fic as I think is pretty evident. Also it was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I want to have so much happen that I am breaking it up into multiple parts. It will likely be either two or three parts. Now without further adieu, Enjoy!

You have been dating Im Jaebum for two years at this point and things between you two were amazing. Especially the sex. God, you'd be lying if you didn't say that. If you were being honest, the sex was the second best thing about your relationship, only coming after the sometimes overwhelming amount of affection that Jaebum showers you with.

You and Jaebum shared an apartment with his friend Jackson and your friend Jungkook, though it was typically only you and Jaebum at home because between work and partying the other two were never there. 

You and JB were currently having a movie night, Though at this moment you were both much too distracted to watch the movie that was playing in the background.

"Fuck, y/n, you're so beautiful," Jaebum whispers against your lips, pulling you closer to him. His soft fingers run along your delicate skin under your shirt. You hum softly as your fingers run through his hair, tugging on the strands lightly. Your and Jaebum's lips mold perfectly together in a rough kiss. Jaebum trails his kisses from your lips down your neck, sucking and biting the whole way down, leaving multiple love marks. You let out soft moans as his lips find your sweet spot. His hands begin to wander further down your body, finding the hem of your jeans, unbuttoning them and slipping them down. You quickly kick them off, threading your fingers through his hair as he continued to leave hickeys on your neck and collarbone beginning to travel towards your chest. 

"Jaebum," You moan his name, biting your lower lip. 

"What did I tell you to call me, baby?" Jaebum questions looking up at you through his eyelashes. 

"D-daddy," You nervously moan out as Jaebum pulls your shirt off roughly and expertly reaches behind you with one hand and unclasps your bra.

"Good girl," Jaebum whispers, kissing the sensitive skin behind your ear. 

"D-daddy, can I take off your pants?" You ask, batting your eyelashes at him innocently. 

"Go ahead, baby girl," He responds, allowing your hands to reach down and unbutton his pants. You slide them down his legs, sliding your body down as well. He kicks the pants off and they fall onto the floor. Jaebum hovers over you, his hands reach down and forcefully grabbed onto your boobs, causing you to squeak in surprise. 

Your squeak causes another surprised squeak to sound from outside the room, causing Jaebum to release your boobs and look towards the partially closed door. Standing there was a thoroughly embarrassed looking Jungkook. You quickly try to cover yourself but Jaebum doesn't look bothered by the fact that Jungkook could see you.

"Hey, Jungkook," is his only response to noticing the boy. You look at Jaebum incredulously as he acts as if Jungkook hadn't walked in on you two about to do it. The thing that he says next surprises you even more. "Would you like to join us?" Jungkook simply stares in shock at your boyfriend. Jaebum huffs slightly when he doesn't respond. "Do you or don't you... we haven't got all day Jungkook." Your boyfriend states impatiently. Jungkook nods hesitantly looking towards you to gauge your reaction to his response. You just blink in pure shock at Jaebum. Typically he is overly jealous and protective of you so this was a huge surprise to you... Not to say that it didn't excite you, hell that would be a bigger lie than saying that the sex was one of the best parts of your and Jaebum's relationship. 

You hum softly, smirking slightly as you watch Jungkook stand there awkwardly with a blush on his cheeks. 

"Come here, Jungkook-ah~" You smirk at him gesturing for him to come towards you. You watch as he hesitantly starts walking towards you, looking at Jaebum warily, making sure he wasn't going to take back what he said. 

"Daddy, tell Jungkook not to worry," You says hitting his arm slightly. Jungkook's eyes widen in slight surprise as you call Jaebum daddy, causing Jaebum to smirk widely. 

"It's okay Jungkook-ah," Jaebum says, his voice low as he smirks at the younger boy and nods in reassurance. Jungkook continues towards you, still glancing over at Jaebum with a hesitant look. You smirk reaching out and pulling Jungkook towards you when he was close enough, molding your lips together. Jungkook's eyes remain wide open in surprise as you kiss him, your own eyes slipping closed. 

Jaebum smirks, beginning to stroke himself as he watches you and Jungkook making out on the bed. You dominate the kiss, not giving Jungkook a chance to gain dominance, you push him down on the bed, flipping yourselves over so that you straddled him.

"Daddy," You look over at Jaebum innocently as you broke the kiss with Jungkook. "Can you get the handcuffs?" You smile at him and blink your eyes with a small pout on your lips. Jaebum can't do anything but nod and grabs the handcuffs from their secret spot within your closet. You look back to Jungkook with a wide smirk. His eyes were wide, surprised at how dominant you were with him, but how submissive you were with Jaebum. Jaebum soon returns, handcuffs in hand. He puts them onto Jungkook and cuffs him to the bed's headboard with a smirk covering his lips.

You had discarded Jungkook's shirt and pants as Jaebum grabbed the cuffs, with little resistance from the younger. Jungkook squirms a bit under you.

"N-Noona, please," He begs you, trying to grind against you. You knew exactly what he wanted, but decided to play dumb. 

"What is it Jungkookie-yah?" You asks smirking widely. He whines underneath you. 

"I want you, Noona, please...." He tries to grind up against you again but you pulled away a wide smirk across your lips. 

"What do you think daddy?" You ask smirking over at Jaebum who had returned to his previous position with his hand situated over his cock, rubbing slowly. 

"I think we should give the little boy a show first," Jaebum responds, walking towards you. You immediately drop to your knees knowing that the older would want you to suck him off. You lean towards him, taking his dick in your mouth and bobbing your head up and down on him, letting out a few soft moans when he pulls on your hair. 

"N-Noona... d-daddy, please let me join in," You hear Jungkook whine from the bed and try to move though the handcuffs restrained him from doing so. You look up at Jaebum with questioning eyes as you still continued to bob your head up and down. When he doesn't give you an answer you pull off completely causing him to groan in complaint. 

"What'd you do that for? Did I tell you to stop?" Jaebum hisses in a dominant voice. You shrink back slightly, knowing that you were going to get punished because of what you had done. The thought had your womanhood dripping. 

"And you," Jaebum's gaze transfers to Jungkook who also shrinks back against the headboard. "Why did you interrupt us? Did I say that you could speak?" Jungkook just shakes his head slightly. "Tell me," Jaebum barks. "Did I say that you could speak."

"N-no daddy," Jungkook squeaks, shivering in fear as Jaebum started towards him. Jaebum straddles Jungkook leaning down and grabbing his chin. 

"Good boy," Jaebum hums pulling Jungkook's face towards his own and kissing him roughly, when Jungkook doesn't respond to the kiss at first, Jaebum bites down on his lip. Jungkook whines and almost immediately after responds to him, kissing back roughly. You whine in the corner seeing the two making out on your bed. Your hand reaches down to your womanhood and begins to rub circles on your clit. 

"Fuck," You hiss, sliding a finger into yourself as you continue to watch the two. Jaebum pulls away from Jungkook, both of their lips red and swollen and looks back to you. 

"Baby did I say you could touch yourself?" Jaebum's firm voice came from the other side of the room. You whine, not removing your finger from yourself, instead just moving it inside of you faster. 

"N-no," You moan, slipping another finger inside of yourself. Jaebum's eyes darken in lust as he watches you. 

"Then why are you still doing it?" He asks, his voice low. You moan as you scissor your fingers inside of yourself, throwing your head back in pleasure.

"I wanna come, daddy," You say, low moans escaping your lips. Jaebum moves towards you, his hands reaching down and pulling your fingers out of yourself. You whine in complaint, only to moan when his fingers roughly enter you. 

"Fuck, daddy, please," You whine as he finger fucks you fast. Just as you feel that familiar pit building up in your stomach, his fingers pull out of you, leaving you a panting mess. 

"You don't come until I tell you that you can come," Jaebum says, leaving you laying there on the floor squirming. 

"D-daddy, please..." You moan, rubbing your legs together to get some sort of friction. Jaebum just smirks, roughly grabbing your arm and pulling you to your feet before dropping you on the bed next to Jungkook, who was whining and rubbing his legs together looking down at his throbbing dick which was sticking straight up in the air.

"You don't get to come until Jungkook comes inside of you first, baby," Jaebum states, smirking widely. "So you better get to riding him." You whine in complaint at Jaebum.

"Daddy, that's unfair," You say pouting at him. 

"I told you to do something... You better do it," Jaebum hisses in response, his hand pulling your hair. You moan and nods in response, moving the minute that he released you hair from his grip. You move to straddle Jungkook, aligning his dick with your entrance. 

"Noona, fuck," Jungkook moans as you lower yourself down onto him, slowly beginning to bounce up and down on him. Your bouncing becomes quicker and quicker as you adjust more to his size and soon you're moaning out his name as he moans yours.

"Please daddy, can I come?" You ask, throwing your head back as you continue to fuck Jungkook. 

"Not until Jungkook does first," Jaebum responds, causing you to let out a moan in protest. Jungkook whimpers from beneath you as you bounce up and down on him mercilessly. 

"Fuck noona... I am close," Jungkook moans out softly from beneath you. You let out little pants continuing to bounce up and down while trying to keep yourself from coming before Jungkook does. His words make you bounce down onto him faster, moving your hand down to wrap around the base of his dick as well to add to his pleasure. "Fuck... fuck... fuck," He moans louder and louder before finally releasing inside of you, causing you to moan loudly. 

"Fuck daddy can I come now please? Please," You whimper, still bouncing up and down on Jungkook's dick. Jungkook whimpers from below you. 

"Come baby... come all over Jungkook's cock for me," Jaebum whispers seductively into your ear, his own moans filling your ear. You throw your head back in pleasure as you come on Jungkook's dick, just as Jaebum instructed you to. Low groans and pants leave your lips as your legs shake as you come down from your high. You feel a warm substance hit your back and Jaebum's low moans. You open you're eyes and turn to see Jaebum with his hand wrapped around his dick, having just came all over your back and Jungkook's thighs. 

You look down to see a whimpering Jungkook, looking entirely fucked out already, 

"Can you uncuff me now?" He asks timidly, pulling his arms slightly.

"Uncuff you?" Jaebum smirks slightly. "Now why would we do that... after all we are just getting started."


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A continuation of your, Jaebum and Jungkook's night after Jungkook's accidental appearance during your and Jaebum's sexy time.  
> Warning(s): Smut, Daddy kink, handcuffs  
> Author's Note: Well, here we go, the second and final part. Once again, I'm still a somewhat newbie to writing smut so try not to judge me too harshly. Yet again, I wrote this during the time that I was supposed to be working on school work... whoops, well whatever, that English essay doesn't matter that much anyways. Also, I'm sorry that this is kind of lame compared to the first part, but still I hope you enjoy.  
> And having said that, I will now bid you adieu, happy reading!

"J-just getting started?" Jungkook asks timidly, looking between you and Jaebum warily. "N-noona, what does he mean just getting started?" You and Jaebum both smirk at each other. 

"Exactly what he said, baby boy," You tell Jungkook smirking. "Daddy, what do you want to do to him now?" Jaebum hums softly before returning to your secret stash of sex toys in the closet. 

"Let's see what we've got here..." He says, shuffling through the box on the top shelf a smirk gracing his face. You smirk as well, looking to Jungkook who was squirming on the bed, trying to get the cuff to come off.

"Noona...D-daddy," Jungkook says warily. "What are you going to do to me?" He says his voice trembling, causing you to smirk even more.

"We're going to pleasure you, baby," Jaebum hums softly, finally pulling a dildo out of the box. You turn to see the item in Jaebum's hands the smirk on your face only growing.

"Daddy~" You coo at Jaebum. "Can I pleasure him?" You ask, causing Jaebum to raise an eyebrow at you before passing you the dildo.

You smile widely at Jaebum. "Thank you, Daddy," You hum, walking towards Jungkook who had a bit of a wary look on his face.

"N-noona," Jungkook blinks at you as you smirk at him. He visibly gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing as you hold up the dildo in his field of vision.

"What do you want me to do?" You smirk at Jungkook. He tries pulling his hands down to touch you, but the handcuffs clatter against the headboard, restricting him from doing so.

"I want d-daddy to fuck me," Jungkook stutters, looking towards Jaebum who stands in the corner looking like a deer in the headlights. You huff slightly, pouting. "I want daddy to fuck me... while you fuck yourself... with that," He adds, biting his lower lip before looking back at you. Jaebum smirks slightly.

"I think I like this idea..." He hums softly, looking between you and Jungkook. You just nod slightly, not wanting to go against Jaebum's wishes. Jaebum walks towards Jungkook whose cheeks were a bit red. He pulls at the handcuffs again. Jaebum's lips turn up more in a smirk. "Tell me what you want, baby boy," Jaebum hums, kneeling on the bed in front of Jungkook.

"I want you, daddy," Jungkook bites his lip. "I want you to fuck me... while noona fucks herself with the dildo," He says trying to be as confident as possible. Both yours and Jaebum's lips turn up more in wide smirks.

"Then that's what you'll get," Jaebum hums into his ear. "Neither of you can cum until I say so," He states sternly looking between you two. You both nod your heads in understanding. You purse your lips slightly, watching as Jaebum lines himself up with Jungkook's hole. Jungkook moans out, slightly pained as Jaebum pushes into him.

"Fuck," Jungkook squirms under Jaebum's touch.

"Stop swearing, " He slaps Jungkook's ass before pulling out and slamming back into him. Your breath catches as you watch the exchange, completely forgetting about how Jungkook wanted you to be using the dildo on yourself. "Y/n why am I not hearing your pretty little moans?" Jaebum hums, pulling out of Jungkook, who whines in protest. You gulp slightly.

"S-sorry, Daddy," You mumble guiltily before pushing the dildo into your dripping hole slowly, causing you to moan out because you were still a bit sensitive from before.

"Good girl,"Jaebum says before slamming back into Jungkook causing the younger to let out a strangled moan. You begin to move the dildo in and out of yourself causing soft moans to escape your lips. Your eyes remain fixated on Jaebum who was now ruthlessly slamming in and out of Jungkook, though it was slow.

"D-Daddy, please go faster," Jungkook whimpers softly, tugging at the handcuffs that still had him chained to the bed. Jaebum gladly complies, beginning to thrust into him a bit faster, picking up the pace as they continued to fuck. All the while you continued to thrust the dildo in and out of yourself, going at the same pace as the two on the bed. Your moans become louder and louder as you come closer to your climax again, as do Jungkook's. 

"Daddy... please can I cum?" You moan out as you continue thrusting the dildo in and out of you. 

"I better hear you begging for it, y/n" comes Jaebum's response, a cocky smirk spreading across his lips. A shudder runs down your body from his voice, low and raspy and full of lust as he slammed his cock in and out of Jungkook faster and harder. 

"P-Please Daddy," You moan, pushing the dildo into you faster. "Please," You say, your legs shaking slightly as you become closer and closer to your climax, though resisting the urge to cum. "Oh God, please let me cum, Daddy, please let me cum," You continue to quiver, waiting for Jaebum's permission.

"Cum for me baby girl," Jaebum says after a bit more of your begging. You moan as you thrust the dildo into yourself one last time before cumming all over it, high-pitched moans escaping your lips. You slowly pull the dildo out of yourself after you've come down from the high of your orgasm. 

All the while, Jungkook's moans also fill the room as he nears his own climax with Jaebum continuously thrusting ruthlessly in and out of him. Jungkook was practically screaming as Jaebum hit his prostate over and over. 

"Please D-Daddy, please let me c-cum, God I'm so cl-close," Jungkook says, his voice wavering as more moans escape his lips. Jaebum's hand reaches down and begins to stroke Jungkook as he continues to thrust into him. 

"Cum for me, baby boy," Jaebum says his voice still low, raspy, and lustful. Jungkook's back arches into Jaebum's thrusts, hands tugging at the handcuffs as he cums, squirting it over his stomach. As Jungkook tightens around Jaebum, the older lets out a low moan as he releases into the younger. He continues to thrust into him, though much more sloppily as he rides out his high. After a few more moments, Jaebum pulls out of Jungkook, collapsing on the bed next to him.

You sit with the wall supporting you, panting slightly as you watched the two boys finish themselves. Jaebum motions you over as he reaches up and undoes Jungkook's handcuffs. "Are you staying for after-sex cuddles?" Jaebum hums into Jungkook's ear. The younger looks at him with half-lidded eyes nodding. 

"We need to do this more often," He pants, biting his lower lip slightly, looking between you and Jaebum for a reaction. All that you two could do was laugh and nod in response. 

"I think that I'd like that," You hum in response, crawling onto the bed and wedging yourself between the two of them. Both turn towards you, Jaebum wrapping one arm around your waist, Jungkook following suit soon after, though his arm was a bit higher on your waist than Jaebum's. 

"We make the best threesome," You giggles softly, looking between the two boys grinning widely.


End file.
